


Smoke

by Rekall



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takei is ready to start his career at the Narcotics Control Department. But new cases, a new partner and his past makes Takei's first two weeks on the job not as easy as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sententiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/gifts).



_It was dark. Too dark. He could barely see and he was glad for it since if he couldn't see it meant he couldn't be seen either._

_Through the darkness a woman's voice cried out. He knew that voice. It was his mother. Pushing aside his fears he knew he had to save her. He needed to get to her before it was too late. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before things were taken too far._

_Suddenly the darkness vanished as fire blazed to life. His mother's screams grew louder and he forced himself to move through the hallway of fire. He was the only one who could save her. He was the only one left who cared about her._

_He had to find her._

_Had to find her and save her from the bastard called his father._

_In the distance, his mother's voice suddenly went silent. And then the darkness returned._

* * *

It was a good day for Takei.

His training was finally completed and it was the first day of his new job. Even the fading dream still on their mind couldn't dampen his good mood.

Takei was filled with confidence as he walked into the the building which housed the Yokohama Branch of the Narcotics Control Division. It didn't matter to him that he was a rookie. He knew all too well what was necessary to do to get drugs off the street. He personally knew what the impact drugs caused. It drove him; he wouldn't stop until all illegal drugs had been taken off the streets.

Takei's cheerfulness didn't subside as he walked through the hallways of his new workplace. He couldn't help but smile at the people he passed. They were his new coworkers and he wanted to get along with them.

It didn't take him long to reach the office of his new boss, the director of the branch, Riyuu Goudare . While there Takei listened with attention as the man droned on, giving him the rundown on their operation and going over what was expected of him.

"Any questions?" the director asked when he was finished.

"Just one," Takei replied. It was a question that had burned into his mind the moment he had woken up that morning. "Where's my partner?"

Everyone had a partner. Normally your partner started the same time as you. It was better that way. It enabled the pair to learn to work together without any baggage attached. For Takei's partner not to be there was odd. They should be starting together.

The director grunted. "He's late."

Late did not sound good. It meant that his partner likely wasn't a rookie since no one would be late on their first day. It also meant the reason why his new partner didn't already have one was because he was either a pain to work with or something had happened to his old partner. Takei wasn't sure what would be better.

"Late?"

"It's one of the many reasons why he isn't allowed to work alone. Trust me we've been waiting a long time for a new victim to come along to be paired with him."

Takei was not liking the sounds of things but he wasn't going to let that get him down. He was determined to make it work. This Shiba person couldn't be that bad of a person. He hadn't gotten fired yet so that was a good sign.

"I'm sending you out on an assignment," the director continued, getting down to business. "Something easy to break you in. I'll have Shiba join you when he shows up."

"I got it." It wouldn't be a problem. Even without a partner.

With some help Takei found himself on his way to his first case. It was exciting; staking out a warehouse which was known as a location for drug deals. All Takei had to do was wait in his car until someone came along to buy drugs. It was a fairly easy thing to do, but Takei didn't mind. He was glad to be making a difference.

As the hours went by however Takei was beginning to grow bored. No one was coming by to buy drugs. It was the middle of the afternoon and even drug users apparently worked. His own father had; even though he still wasn't sure how many hours his father spent working. Those years hadn't been pleasant.

For not the first time since he began the stakeout, Takei wished Shiba had shown up that day. He wanted someone to keep him entertained. Getting to know Shiba would have killed plenty of time.

As Takei forced himself to pay attention, there was movement outside the car. A scruffy looking man walked by the car. His steps were uneven and his clothes were ragged.

'Drugs?' Takei wondered, thinking the waiting had finally paid off. His opinion changed however when the man suddenly glanced at him and gave Takei a grin and a wink.

His attention sparked, Takei continued watching the man as he staggered toward the alley of the building. Takei wasn't sure what was going on but he had a good idea. He was interested to see what happened.

From the shadows a woman appeared. She seemed annoyed at first with the man who Takei dubbed 'Scruffy' but then he said something to her that caused her to smile. Takei couldn't quite believed it but it seemed like Scruffy was flirting with her. Takei was beginning to think he had misinterpreted things and Scruffy wasn't who Takei had thought he was.

Scruffy glanced back at the car and upon seeing the look on his face, Takei found himself opening the door. He needed to get over there; he needed to help.

Takei reached Scruffy and the woman as another man came out of the shadows. He was large but was more fat than muscle. Takei could tell it was the woman's associate and he knew the man needed to be stopped.

The man went to grab at Scruffy, but Takei was there first, grabbing the outstretched arm and using the momentum he twisted the arm and shoved the man against the building. The man began to struggle, attempting to break free so Takei kneed him in the kidneys. Even though the man was bigger, Takei was determined not to be overpowered by him.

"You're under arrest," Takei said, his voice commanding. It felt cool to say that.

With the large man taken care of, Takei glanced at Scruffy who was holding onto the woman with a tight grip. It confirmed what Takei had previously thought. There was only one person it could be; Shiba.

* * *

"I think she likes me," Shiba said as he picked up his glass and took a sip from it.

After finishing the rest of their shift the two of them had gone out drinking together to get to know each other better. It had been Shiba's idea. It was something partners did, he said, which Takei was more than willing to go along with. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to go drinking.

There was one question however that Takei had avoided asking. He still hadn't asked Shiba what happened to his last partner. He knew it had to be something since already he could tell that Shiba was a great guy. Takei knew that no one would willingly give up being Shiba's partner.

Takei stared at the woman Shiba was looking at. She certainly looked sexy which Takei had quickly begun to understand was Shiba's type. Although if Takei had to take an honest guess, he would say that Shiba probably liked most things that moved; including guys. It didn't bother Takei; he liked guys himself, but he wasn't going to tell his new partner that one their first day.

"I think that big guy is her boyfriend."

"I could take him."

The guy looked like a professional wrestler. "No, you couldn't."

Shiba stuck out his tongue at Takei. "You're no fun."

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it."

"Do you want me to?"

Takei quickly looked away. He knew Shiba was joking but there was no denying that Shiba was hot. He had cleaned up well from his appearance earlier that day. No way however was Takei going to fall for his new partner. It was something that simply wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to mix up his personal and professional life, no matter how sexy Shiba was.

Shifting gears,Takei wondered if that was what happened to Shiba's last partner. If they had been romantically involved and a messy breakup had occurred. That however was a question that needed to wait until later. New partnerships required a minimum of twelve hours before diving into personal issues. Takei had heard that somewhere, although he had forgotten who said it. The fact remained he wasn't going to bring up the old partner issue unless Shiba did it first.

It was late by the time Takei drunkenly stumbled home. It was a good thing too because if he stayed any longer he would have started humping Shiba's leg. Takei paused. That actually wouldn't have been a bad idea. He could have played it off as nothing more than the booze working its magic. He was stupid for not thinking it earlier.

The walls began to sway and Takei took back his thought. Having a drunk make-out session with a guy he met just that day who also happened to be his new partner was not something he wanted. Even while drunk Takei knew it; although he hated to admit it. It had been nice spending the entire evening by Shiba's side.

Thankfully the walls stopped moving long enough for Takei to reach his bedroom. It wouldn't have been good if he had passed out in the middle of the hallway - a feat which happened more often than Takei cared to admit. He needed his bed to make sure he could a good nights sleep. Despite spending the evening celebrating with Shiba, he still had a job to do in the morning.

* * *

_It was dark again. Dark enough to hide. To not be found. The darkness often saved him. Saved him from the rampage._

_It did not save his mother however._

_He could hear her crying. Hear as the fists came in contact with her skin. He knew there would be bruises in the morning but he also knew she would simply smile and act like nothing was wrong._

_He couldn't save her, he was too young; but one day he would._

Takei's head hurt as he blinked open his eyes. He wasn't sure if the headache was due to all the alcohol he had drunk the night before or because of the fading dream.

'No', Takei acknowledged with a sigh. It wasn't a dream; it was a memory. A memory from when he had been a child. There had been many nights like it until the fire had finally ended things. It had been horrific at the time but in the long run the fire had been a blessing. That had been the moment his mother and him had been able to start over.

The memories however did not disappear. They had lingered as dreams over the years. The dreams had happened more often when he was younger but over the years they had almost vanished. Having two dreams so close together was unusual but not uncommon. Every so often his past would haunt him for a few days before the memory would fade once again.

Takei knew the cause of the current dreams. It was the new job since he was finally accomplishing his goal of making sure no child and mother went through what he had lived through. 

With his head still spinning, Takei got ready for work. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to make it through the day but at least the walls weren't swaying like they had the night before. It was a pain trying to walk when you didn't know when you were going to find a wall which wasn't supposed to be there.

Takei head only began to settle when he reached work and found Shiba waiting with a cup of coffee which Takei quickly snatched. Caffeine would make things better. Caffeine always made things better.

"Heaven," Takei said in between sips. He was really starting to like Shiba. They meshed well together.

Shiba laughed as he ruffled Takei's hair. The action annoyed Takei but he was too occupied with the coffee to care. The coffee was glorious. He never wanted to part from it.

Unfortunately Takei did have to part from the coffee later that afternoon. They were sent out to investigate a report of a man using drugs. The person who made the claim was the man's wife and Takei felt his stomach turning as he and Shiba reached the apartment. The situation was all too familiar with to Takei.

"Are you okay?" Shiba asked as they waited for the door to be answered.

"Still a little hung over." It wasn't a good lie but it was all Takei had. The truth could wait until later.

The woman was taking an agonizingly slow time responding to the door. As ever second went by Takei couldn't help but feel more ill. He didn't like being there at all. He should have made up some excuse and stayed in the car where it was safe, but he wasn't going to stop drugs by playing it safe.

"I guess she's not home," Shiba said after a few minutes - and several more knocks - went by. "Odd. The report said she wanted to meet at this time since her husband wouldn't be home. She must have changed her mind."

"She wouldn't," Takei gravely said. He knew how desperate the woman had to have been when she had called for help. His own mother had been in denial for years until she was unable to ignore it any longer. The fire had forced her into action. "Move."

Takei wasn't sure what was running through his mind as he began kicking down the door. All he knew he had to get inside the apartment as fast as possible, even though he wasn't sure if he would like what was on the other side. It was possible he was being paranoid, but Takei wasn't going to take any chances.

"Stop it!" Shiba protested but Takei didn't. Shiba didn't understand.

With a final kick, the door gave away. Takei scrambled inside. There was no sign of the husband but the wife they found on the kitchen floor along with a pool of blood. They were too late. Takei wasn't entirely sure what had happened but his guess was the husband had found out about his wife's call for help and in a drug-filled rage had killed her to protect himself.

Takei went numb at the sight and he was grateful that Shiba was there to take control of the situation. His stomach churned and his head throbbed more than ever. It was a reminder how things could have turned out for him and his mother if things had been different. As it was, his father had nearly killed them more than once. The fire had been his last attempt before everything had finally ended.

At the same time however he also felt angry. More than anything he wanted to hunt down the husband and make sure that the man was properly punished for his crimes. He wanted to make the man feel the same fear his wife felt as she died. The man deserved it.

The cops were quick to arrive. With the woman dead, it was out of Takei's and Shiba's hands. The husband was now a murderer. And no matter how much Takei wanted to see it through to the end to make sure the man was caught, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to do that. It was the price to pay for being a rookie.

It was Shiba who finally dragged him away from the crime scene. Takei could tell that Shiba wanted to ask him questions but Takei wasn't sure if he wanted to answer them. Spilling his life story to his partner on the second day of the job was something Takei hadn't counted on. He expected at least a week before it all came out.

"Do you want to talk?" Shiba asked as he drove them to a bar. Screw regulations; it wasn't every day you stumbled upon a body. If anyone asked, they were there undercover looking for drugs.

Takei mulled over his options. He could lie and hoped that Shiba believed him; he could say no and jeopardize the trust between them; or he could tell the truth. Takei really didn't like any of those options but he knew what he had to do..

Regardless, Takei wasn't going to do anything without a drink. He waited until they were inside the bar before he began to speak.

"My father did drugs." It was impossible for Takei to hide the bitterness from his voice. Even though his father had been dead for years, Takei still hated him for it. "Not in the beginning. In the beginning he was great. Then the business went bad and my father couldn't cope. Drugs and treating my mother and I like punching bags was his escape."

Shiba didn't need to know about the fire.

"Your mother . . . ?"

"Oh, she's alive," Takei quickly replied, not wanting Shiba to get the impression she wasn't. A neighbour who had seen the first flames of the fire had managed to pull her out of the house before she was harmed. In the end, Takei had spent more days in the hospital recovering than she had. "She's since remarried. She's happy but I don't see her much anymore."

His mother didn't approve of his career choice. She thought he was living too much in the past; punishing himself for not being able to do anything to protect them against his father. In a way she was right, but Takei had no plans on admitting it. No matter how many times he was told there had been nothing he could have done, he still felt guilt for always hiding whenever his father's rages began. Even though it was his mother who had often forced him to hide.

Takei felt Shiba's hand in his hair as it was ruffled but he was too busy being sorry for himself to care. He knew he wasn't special; that plenty of other people at work did their jobs because they had a personal grudge against drugs, but it still hurt to be confronted by it all. Especially on only his second day.

"Tomorrow will be better," Shiba said and despite it all, Takei couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

Shiba had been right. The next day, Takei had felt like his old self once again. His sleep had not been pestered by annoying dreams and he had managed not to wake up hungover like he had the day before.

Work was boring but Takei didn't mind. After an interesting first two days, Takei was almost glad to take things easy. He spent the day trying to stop Shiba from throwing paper airplanes around the office. The task ended when the director got hit in the head with one and he decided it was time they had a new assignment.

Unlike their other assignments it was one that was going to take a while due to the fact it involved infiltrating a club. Shiba was set up to be a new bartender while starting that night, Takei would would become the club's newest customer. If they were lucky the assignment would only take a few days. If they were unlucky it could take weeks.

Sent home to prepare for that night, Takei began to get uneasy. Shiba wouldn't be there that night. It would be too suspicious if they both were showed up new that night. Instead Shiba wouldn't start being undercover as a bartender for another two days. Until then, Takei would be on his own.

Takei didn't like it. It was easier to deal things when Shiba was with him.Being together was better for both of them. Even after such a short period of time Takei already knew it.

When he reached the club that night, Takei began to relax. He was a gay club; it was his element. It was hard for him to not smile as he moved through the massive room of hot men. In the back of his mind though, he wondered what Shiba would think of him when Shiba began working there in a few days.

Pushing Shiba from his mind, Takei flirted and accepted drinks from any who offered but he also made sure to keep a watchful eye for any drugs being passed around. He saw none however which didn't surprise him. In the report it said the club was overly cautious about its drug use. Only customers who could be trusted were offered the drugs and Takei was far from that.

He would do his best to change that.

* * *

Takei's eyes met Shiba's as he approached the bar to order a drink. They had been on the assignment for a week. During the first few days they had made sure not to be there the same night but if they were ever going to stop the drugs at the club, they needed to both be there. It would be too dangerous to try and arrest anyone by themselves.

Takei's gaze quickly shifted away from Shiba before anyone became aware how long his eyes were lingering on him. Shiba was hot there was no denying it; since he began working undercover at the club he had caught the key of more than a few regulars. Takei had noticed it every time someone tried flirting with Shiba. It was hard focusing on work while trying to hold back his jealously. Over the past few nights, he only was becoming increasingly aware of how much he wanted Shiba.

It wasn't good for Takei to let his own feelings surface. He was Shiba's partner; he couldn't let his feelings affect working together. It was better to keep his distance.

Retrieving the drinks, Takei returned to the table where he was currently trying to flirt information out of one of the club's owners. His name was Takatori and according to the reports he was personally responsible for the drugs being sold at the club. It was easier to bring up the topic of drugs when the person you were with honestly believed you wanted them.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Takatori whispered into Takei's ear. His breath was warm and his body was close; there was no denying that the man was attractive. Under normal circumstances, Takei would have been turned on but it was easy to remain calm knowing the man was a drug pusher and user.

"Who is?" Takei had a feeling he knew who the man was referring too but playing the role of dumb and innocent worked well for Takei.

"The new guy." A hand slid up Takei's leg. "But you need to forget about him. I heard he's straight."

"He must be broke then; desperate for money." Desperate people did stupid things like sell drugs on the side. If someone approached Shiba to sell drugs on the side they could move in for an arrest. Until something happened they couldn't do anything.

"Maybe," Takatori agreed. "That's why you should focus on me. I'm certainly not desperate."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to forget about the hot new bartender without help." Takei being sold drugs would also make their case.

"That can be arranged. For a kiss."

Takei had no intention of kissing him. Drugs were a major turn-off. But it was also because Takei didn't want to kiss anyone in front of Shiba. "You'll have to make me forget about him first."

The man smiled. "Okay."

Takei stealthily made eye contact with Shiba before following Takatori to a private room in the back. He knew Shiba would all of a sudden find some excuse to be back there was well to back him up. He could count on Shiba.

There were two others already in the back. Thugs from the look of them. Hired goons to make sure no trouble happened around the valuable merchandise. They would be an issue if Shiba didn't hurry up and get there.

"So what do you have?" Takei asked, still faking interest as a buyer. He needed to stall.

The man smiled. It was meant to ease the situation but Takei knew better. It was hard forcing himself to relax. He really wish Shiba would hurry up.

From a pocket, Takatori produced the drugs he was willing to sell. It was all the evidence they needed. If he had too, Takei would retreat for the time being and return with backup. Ideally however they would end things now before Takatori had a chance to get wind of the operation and make the drugs disappear.

There was a loud banging of a door and then everything began happening so fast. Takei wasn't sure what was going on, but he heard Shiba yelling towards him. Something had gone wrong that much Takei knew for sure but they couldn't let Takatori get away.

Takei grabbed Takatori and shoved him to the ground, using his body to pin the man down. There was a sharp pain from his shoulder which Takei ignored. With his good arm, Takei wrestled the drugs away and then Takei punched him for good measure. 

From behind him Takei could hear scuffling. He knew Shiba had his hands full with the thugs but Takei was in no position to help. The pain from his arm was growing more intense and he still had to deal with the issue of keeping Takatori still. After spending a week on the case, Takei was not going to let the man get away.

Finally their backup arrived to aid Shiba for which Takei was glad. His head was spinning and he was very aware that there was blood dripping down from his injured shoulder. He tried to ignore it but it was rapidly becoming an impossible task.

"You need to go to a hospital," Shiba said as he approached. Takei could tell that Shiba was trying to keep his voice calm but failing. "You've been stabbed."

That would explain the pain, the blood and the fact that Takei really didn't remember there being a hilt of a knife sticking out of his shoulder before.

"I'm okay." It wasn't even a good lie. It was plain to everyone he was anything but okay. "I just need a quick nap."

He was tired. The pain was becoming too much. A quick nap would fix everything.

"Takei!"

Shiba yelling his name was the last thing Takei heard.

* * *

_The flames were too hot. There was nothing he could do to stop his home from burning down. He needed to find his mother; needed to get them out before it was too late._

_He fell as the smoke made it too hard to breath. A small part of his thought he was going to die. He didn't want that. He wanted to live._

_Then through the smoke and flames, he saw a man. At first he thought it was his bastard of a father but he soon realized it wasn't. It was a fireman. A fireman was there to save him._

_"My mom," he weakly said as the fireman picked him up._

_He fell unconscious before he could hear a reply. When he woke he was in a hospital with his mother by his side. And with a sad smile she told him that the nightmare was finally over._

Takei opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. It was different hospital from the one he had dreamed about but there was something about hospitals that made them all seem the same.

By his side was not his mother but Shiba who was fast asleep still wearing his bartender's uniform. Takei felt like poking him awake but he was too far away to reach. Still though, he appreciated the fact that Shiba didn't leave him. It was nice having Shiba to rely on.

A few minutes later, as if he sensed something was going on, Shiba stirred and opened his eyes. Relief washed over his face when he saw that Takei was awake. Takei hated that he had worried Shiba so much.

"When I was a kid my father tried to kill my mother and I in a fire." Takei wasn't sure why he was telling Shiba about that now - it was probably the painkillers he was on - but it felt good to get everything out in the open. "The fire only killed him instead."

"You don't have to-"

"I do," Takei protested, still unsure what he wanted. All he knew was he wanted to talk and for Shiba to listen. "The fire almost killed me, but I survived. And I'll survive this too. So don't worry."

That was it. That was what he wanted. He didn't like Shiba looking so worried. He was alive and his arm would heal. He didn't want Shiba to be sad. That was the important thing.

Shiba was quiet before he began speaking. "Do you know what happened to my first partner?"

Takei shook his head. It felt heavy and sleep was calling him but he knew he had to stay awake. For Shiba's sake he had to stay awake for just a bit longer.

"He died. While we were on a case together. It was hard getting over. I didn't think I would ever have a partner again but then you came along. You're more important to me than he ever was. He was just a friend. That's why nothing can happen to you."

The words stunned Takei. He knew it was a possible outcome of Shiba's old partner but he never quite believed it. They did dangerous work but it seemed unreal that it would result in death.

"I'm not going to die," Takei said, trying to make his voice sound as firm as possible. It was difficult. Sleep was still trying to pull him under.

"Not today but . . ."

"I won't die."

"I'll do something stupid if anything else ever happens to you."

If Takei could get out of the bed he would hit Shiba for thinking such stupid thoughts. "If that ever happens do it but until then, cheer up."

Shiba considered the words and seemed satisfied. "Okay."

Takei closed his eyes and was about to drift off once again when he felt lips against his. It felt nice. The only problem was, he wasn't sure if he was already dreaming or not.

* * *

It wasn't long before Takei was released from the hospital. The wound had been shallow. Shiba had tackled the thug before he could do serious damage to Takei's arm.

Still though, Shiba took it upon himself to help Takei around his apartment until the wound had completely recovered. Takei couldn't help but think that it was both a blessing and a curse. It was nice having Shiba around and spending time with him outside of work but at the same time Takei still remembered the kiss that he was pretty sure was real. He didn't want to bring it up though in case it really had been a dream and Shiba was acting like nothing had happened.

"You don't have to do that," Takei tried saying but it was useless. He had to admit though, Shiba looked sexier than usual as he attempted to cook dinner that night. "I really am fine."

"I want too."

"At least order takeout."

"No."

Shiba was happy that was all that really mattered to Takei. It was kind of nice, laying back on the couch watching Shiba move about his apartment. Shiba had a nice ass.

Raising an empty glass, Takei jingled the ice inside it to indicate he needed a refill. He grinned as Shiba sauntered over. He could get use to being waited on. "You need a pretty pink apron."

A smirk crossed Shiba's face. "You're not that injured."

The image of Shiba wearing one was a nice one. Takei would have to go out and buy one later. A puppy dog look would make Shiba do it, Takei knew it. Shiba wearing nothing but the apron would be better but Takei wasn't sure how to reach that goal.

Finally Takei had enough. He couldn't bear being around Shiba any longer without touching him Originally he had been more than willing to let Shiba take his time - if Shiba had wanted to pretend the kiss didn't happen Takei had been planning on letting him do that - but Takei had his own urges and he really wanted to kiss Shiba again.

Calling for another drink, Takei waited until Shiba was close to him and then using his good arm, Takei grabbed Shiba and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He wanted to make his feelings for Shiba be loud and clear. Unlike their last kiss he wanted to make sure they both knew it was real.

He only hoped he didn't ruin their friendship.

Takei didn't realize how tense he had been until Shiba began kissing him back. He began to relax as Shiba pressed his body down into the couch. Ignoring his painful shoulder, Takei began clawing at Shiba's shirt in an attempt to get it off. He had almost succeeded too when the timer for the stove went off, indicating that their dinner was ready.

"Leave it," Shiba groaned. "I finally got you where I want you."

Takei's heart warmed but he knew there were other pressing matters to take care of first. Plus he wasn't going to make things that easy for Shiba.

"I had to spend the last week watching everyone in the club drooling over you," Takei protested. "Food first."

It wasn't that Takei was hungry, he just didn't want to burn his apartment down while he and Shiba were too busy with other things to care. He had told Shiba earlier that they should have just gotten takeout. It wasn't his fault that Shiba hadn't listened to him.

"Me? Did you even see the guys who were trailing after you, wanting to jump your bones as soon as you let your guard down."

Takei had even though none had interested him. Shiba had been the only one he had wanted to turn on. "That was my gathering information method."

"No more undercover at gay clubs for you," Shiba grumbled.

That wasn't fair. "Then no more for you too."

"Agreed."

In the kitchen the smoke alarm went off, which finally got Shiba moving. A few moments later he returned to show Takei the black crisp that was their food. Takei couldn't help but laugh at the result. He knew he had tried talking Shiba out of cooking for a reason.

"I told you we should have gotten takeout," Shiba said.

"You did not," Takei argued while Shiba laughed.

In the end they did end up with takeout since neither one wanted Shiba to cook anymore. Afterwards they cuddled together on the couch with Takei resting his head on Shiba's shoulder. A blanket covered them and Takei wasn't sure how long he would manage to stay awake. He was still on pain medication for his shoulder and it made him sleepy.

"Go to sleep," Shiba encouraged as he kissed the top of Takei's head. "I'll carry you to bed like a princess."

Takei wasn't impressed with Shiba's words but at the same time there was no where else he would rather be. As he drifted off to sleep, Takei was confident he wouldn't have dreams anytime soon. Shiba would be there to scare them away.


End file.
